Shikon Tipped Arrows
by Elizabeth SwanTurner
Summary: after the last battle finding the last shard, MAJOR INUKAG FLUFF Fluffy fic needed come here Please Review


Discalaimer: If i owned inyuasha hed be alive and makeing out with me right now. so do you really think i own him?

**Shikon Tipped Arrows**

_Prologue_  
  
The last battle, now that was a site to one would want to see. Everyone hurt, bleeding, almost dead. Others bodies lying around them dead. But Naraku was still going strong. They tried everything, but wind tunnels, giant boomerang, and the Tetsusaiga were no match for Naruka's power. But then, everything seemed to change once they got a hold of the Shikon jewel. One minute Kagome had been firing arrows from the sidelines, the next, well that was the strange part.  
  
The minute Inuyasha threw her the jewel something strange happened. Her whole body was encased in light, and after muttering a few words no one (not even Naraku) had heard of, a giant energy blast came shooting out of the jewel at Naraku. It hit him and he disappeared. Then Kagome's light shut off and would have plummeted to her death if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. She was out cold for three days. When she woke up she didn't remember anything about the battle other then one minute getting an arrow ready. Then everything went black in her memory. It took everyone, even Inuyasha, at least a week to get back to somewhat fighting shape.  
  
Of course once Naraku was gone Mirko's wind tunnel closed up. This got him onto even more trouble as he couldn't blame the curse for mystery urge to grope the village women. But sadder occasions occur when Sango found her brother. He died the minute Naraku had been destroyed. She just had taken the body into a hut with Mirko following to see if she was alright. They were not seen outside of the hut until two days later. The two swore that nothing had happened but whenever the subject was brought up the two immeaditly turned bright red and began babbling like fools. They held a proper funeral and buried him among the rest of his family.  
  
_Present time_  
  
"Inuyasha the shard is in his right shoulder." Screamed Kagome from behind a boulder with Shippo in her arms. Nodding Inuyasha plunged the Tetsusaiga into what he thought was the right shoulder.  
  
"INUYASHA YOUR OTHER RIGHT" yelled Kagome. Not even bothering to respond Inuyasha ripped the shard out before killing the demon with a quick swing of the Tetsusaiga. Jumping swiftly off the body he landed in front of Kagome.  
  
"Here" he said giving her the shard.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome replied fitting the shard with the rest of the jewel. After putting the piece in it proper place she stared at it for awhile before realizing something.  
  
"Oh my gods Inuyasha look" she said holding up the jewel.  
  
"What"  
  
"Inuyasha don't you see"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Inuyasha, we have one piece left to find, and from the looks of it, its pretty small." Said Kagome with a now happy look on her face.  
  
"So you mean were almost done" said the fox kitset jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"Almost Shippo, go run ahead and tell the village, I need to talk to Inuyasha" said Kagome giving the small fox demon a smile before sending him off. Now time for a more serious matter, turning to Inuyasha she sighed and sat down motioning him to join her.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha two things, well three" she began, holding up her fingers she continued,

"Alright 1. We're almost done can you believe it? 2. What do you want to do with the jewel when we're done? And 3. What is with you and all the nightmares? You've been waking me up every night for the past week with you screaming."  
  
"No I can't believe it, I don't know why you are asking me about the jewel, and feh, I have no idea what your talking about with these so called nightmares, and demons don't scream" he added the last part almost like a side note.  
  
"Yes and the past week I haven't heard you repeat over and over again till you wake up 'Kikyo...no...stop NO!'"  
  
Inuyasha just feh'd again turning away from her. He knew exactly what she was talking about but he wasn't going to allow some stupid little girl, well woman what he was feeling. He remembered the dreams quite vividly. The same one every night ever since they had defeated Naraku.  
  
_Flashback/dream sequence  
_  
Inuyasha was standing in the forest by that same stupid tree. He had his back to the road and the Shikon jewel in his hands. Smiling he knew he had the choice to become human, to be with Kikyo forever. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Kikyo come up behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha drop the jewel" her voice rang out cold. Turning around he saw her with her bow drawn.  
  
"Kikyo what are you doi-"was all he managed to get out before she let the arrow go. It flew right at his heart the wooden tip reflecting off the sun.  
  
"No!" he screamed as he flew back hitting the tree before falling asleep and watching her pick up the jewel walking away.  
  
_End flashback/dream sequence_  
  
"Whatever lets just get back to the village" said Kagome crawling on the back of Inuyasha and held on as he jumped from tree to tree with her clinging on. When they reached the village she headed for the hut but paused when she was about to enter she heard Inuyasha sniffing behind her. Turning she saw him looking around sniffing the air. She was about to go inside when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Um, Kagome you don't want to go in there."  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Let's just say that Mirko and Sango are busy." He replied a small shade of pink going across his cheeks while dragging the girl away.  
  
"What do you mean their busy"  
  
"Kagome" said Inuyasha tuning further red and embarrassed "Mirko and Sango don't want to be interrupted right now"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha now hissed through his teeth.  
  
"What, what are they doing that's so important that you can't tell me and you're going all pink"  
  
"Um, there um working on something right now AND DON"T WANT TO BE DISTURBTED" he said waving his hands hoping shed get the point. Unfortunately for him he wasn't that lucky.  
  
"Working well I should go help them I mean it's not really fair-"she trailed off looking at the now bright red Inuyasha "what,"  
  
"Are you really that dense, wench"  
  
"Don't call me wench SIT" she replied watching the hanyou slam into the ground." Inuyasha from you face this seems to be special work am I right"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well can you do this special work?"  
  
"Yes" this came out as a squeak and the hanyou (if possible) turned an even brighter red.  
  
"Inuyasha how about you show me something like this special work, like what would be involved.  
  
"Fine" replied Inuyasha pulling her closer to him not before looking around to see if anyone was in the clearing. Closing his eyes and praying to all the gods he could this of at the moment. He leaned down and kissed Kagome. It was a small peck on the lips. But he had actually just kissed Kagome.  
  
"Inu-in in" she started to stutter as he leaned down and kissed her again. This time longer. He finally pulled away looking at her  
  
"Now do you get it"  
  
Pausing for a moment Kagome stopped and just realizing what had happened. Mirko and Sango, in the hut alone. Inuyasha sniffing, turning pink. Inuyasha kissing her, Inuyasha kissing her.  
  
"OH MY GOD THEY WERE HAVING SEX IN OUR CABIN" she screamed for all of Japan to hear.  
  
"Yes, and can you be louder next time the other islands didn't hear you." He said rubbing his ears hoping to get rid of the high pitch noise  
  
"But they, with the, and the, EW, EW, EW, EW, E- was all she could get out before Inuyasha kissed her again. It was soft and it shut her up. Tilting her head allowing her better access to his mouth she felt his tongue teasing her lips she opened her mouth happily and sighed as his tongue began to search her mouth. The two of them didn't notice that while kissing they had been encased in a bright light and they were slowly drifting upwards.  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha was ripped away from Kagome and drifted higher then her. She watched as all of a sudden the arrow she had pulled out so long ago came back in the exact same spot it had been before. Exact this time the arrow came slowly out of his body. Almost as if hitting rewind in air. The arrow dropped to the ground, the sun was reflecting off an object that had been left floating in the sky. The light disappeared around the two and they fell to the grass not before Inuyasha grabbed what was in the sky. Landing on the ground Kagome walked over to see what he was staring looking so shocked at in his hand.  
  
"Oh my, Inuyasha is that the last Shikon piece"  
  
Not saying a word she pulled the jewel from her pocket and sure enough it fit perfect. The Shikon No tama was whole again. The last piece being was where no one had expected it. In the heart of Inuyasha. Replacing the jewel in her pocket Kagome smile at Inuyasha and he smiled back and the two of them walked back to the village hand in hand smiling the whole way.  
  
_The End  
_  
Wahoo Fluffy enough? Had to get that off my chest I have major writers block and need to finish that.

I was watching some old episodes and I noticed that when Inuyasha got all concerned for Kagome he would get all super powerful and stuff. So I thought maybe he had a Shikon shard in him from Kikyo's arrow or something like that. I was bored and fluff was needed Hope you like PLEASE REVIEW

Luv Elizabeth Swan/Turner


End file.
